transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
KNUJ Talk: Megatron vs Galvatron
Synopsis: A KNUJ broadcast talkshow questioning viewers on their opinions about the outcome of Galvatron vs Megatron. Monstereo says, "Goooooooooooood Maaaaawning Milky Waaaaaay!" Monstereo says, "Today's programming is brought to you by Milky Way candy bars. The sweet you can eat between meals - without ruining your appetite! And by Milliways, the restaurant at the end of the universe. Don't think this means you can skip out on your bill!" Monstereo says, "So our top news story today, lets get right to it. The Decepticon leadership. The Civil War. Guess what... it's over! Fini! End of the line my valentine!" Monstereo says, "Welcome To Thunderdome, let's see that epic battle between Megatron and galvatron and let the results speak for themselves..." Monstereo waits for it... and waits for it more... "What? We don't have that footage? Not even a clip? No photos? Not even a sketch artist's interpretation?" Monstereo turns awkwardly back to face the camera. Monstereo says, "Well nuts." Monstereo gets an idea and grabs a magic pen and starts drawing musical note acompanied lines on the screen, doodling pictures of Galvatron and Megatron. "Now ya see here... this here is Megatron putting on a coronation ya see ya see? And this here is Galvatron punkin him out by posing as a statue and then crashing the party..." You receive a radio message from Mute: :text message to the studio: WHO WON?!? Galv? Megs? GalvyMegs? MeggyGalvs? SANTA?!? WE NEED TO KNOW!! Monstereo sketches a couple speech bubbles above the figures and fills them in with words as he narrates, "Now Megatron was all like "Ha ha ha I tricked you into coming out of hiding..." He writes in the speech bubble over Megatron: 'You just been punk'd'. Monstereo continues, "And Galvatron was all like, "You're weak and pathetic and your tactics are stupid." - Monstereo writes in Galv's speech bubble: 'Suck this, punk' Monstereo wipes out the drawings and draws a pair of fresh Meg and galv figures, this time wearing boxing gloves. "So the Decepticons part the purple seas and give these boys room to do their thing. Megatron came out with a hard right hook of his cannon which totally didn't kill Galvatron or even shut him up." He draws a big blast stream from Megatron's scope cannon. with words written in it reading: 'Don't take up smoking, kids.' He then continues, "And Galvatron was all turnabout is fair play and used his new age cannon to shoot his baby down, bang bang. He writes in Galvatron's cannon stream: 'I'm the Juggernaut, glitch!' Monstereo continues, "And this didn't shut Megatron up either." Monstereo erases the sketches. "So, without the gory details or footage, ladies and gentlemen, long story short..." Some crew members off camera call out 'Too late!' Monstereo gives a 'psht' look and continues, "The fight and trash talking went on for ever. And the results? Megatron was on the ropes... so what did he do? That's right, he pulled a Megatron. Went into little-kapowie mode and dropped into the grip of that hatemonger cone head Ramjet." He sketches Ramjet holding a Megatron-like gun and pointing it at Galvatron. A speech bubble is drawn and Monstereo writes in it, 'Seeker-Power!' Monstereo continues, "Then after a big dramatic pause of waving Mega-gun around at the rest of the decepticons, Ramjet finally pointed it back at Galvatron and boom-boom, out got the lights." Monstereo draws a head sketch of Galvatron with X's where his optics would be and a tongue sticking out of his mouth. Monstereo says, "So, there you have it. All hail Megatron. Old Elvis came back to whoop New Elvis' fried peanutbutter and banana sandwich eating butt." Monstereo says, "What does this mean for the Decepticons as a faction? Only time will tell. KNUJ lines are now open, and we want to hear from you, the viewers. What is your opinion on the battle and the repercussions for inside the decepticons and for the rest of us?" Monstereo says, "Ah yes, our first caller is anonymous. KNUJ utilizes Cracker Jack voice scrambler technology to disguise our callers voices should they wish to remain unidentified. Caller, you're on the air." Inquisitra the cleverly disguised, "For a start, from what I've heard there has been a big sigh of relief now that it's 'over'. But hasn't it occured to anyone that it's not over at all? This isn't the first time Galvatron has been cloned, so to speak, and it certainly wont be the last..." Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "For that matter, there have been several Rodimus Primes as well." Monstereo taps his magic pen and looks thoughtful. There is an aubible line click. "Hmm, we seem to have lost our caller. who ever you are, you seem confident of this. You say both Rodimus Prime and Galvatron have been cloned before and Galvatron is likely to return. Viewers, your thoughts on the current events in the decepticon empire? And a poll has just opened, who were your favorite clones?" Monstereo gets handed a datapadd. "Ah, an email from viewer 'GentlemansWoman217' writes, 'OMG, imagine having more than one Rodimus Prime to yourself!'" Monstereo tries to look dignified after reading that. "Yes um... thank you viewer for your input." Monstereo says, "KNUJ lines are still open." Monstereo says, "Ah, we have another anonymous call. Caller, go ahead." Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "It is I again. Very poor reception here...Anyway, I wished to note that if I had to choose that perhaps my *personal* favorate clone would have had to be Avatar--the upgraded clone of Megatron, who together with his other minions rather easily crushed Galvatron and drove him off in shame. Though of course there was Rodimus Neo, who was rather interesting in and of himself..." Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "People seem content to accept that the clones are destroyed and therefore the matter resolved. However, we could take for example the seekers; they all look the same. The Sweeps, rarely can anyone but Scourge himself be clever enough to tell them apart, one from another, unless of course they are Singe, who stands out due to charming personality." Monstereo nods and tirls his magic pen. "Mmhmm mmhmm mmhmm, all rather good points, caller. And glad to have you back. So, caller, where do you see the Decepticon faction going now under this Megatron's rulership? And how do you feel about cloning in general? And another poll question has just opened up: In a battle royal of all the Primes and Trons, originals and clones of various types, who'd be the champion in an ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny? Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "Megatron and Galvatron were the same. It was the victor's weakness that he lost; when one has the power at one's disposal to destroy one's enemies, one should just flop into the hand of a seeker and do it already. Enough boasting. However, it is difficult to say. Megatron and Galvatron each saw strength in themself and weakness in the other. That is going to matter, to anyone with sense, since the strengths and weaknesses were very real, and with Galvatron out of commission that isn't going to make them go away. Megatron will have to realize that what weaknesses he saw, he possesses, and become stronger for it. if he does, I have no doubt the Decepticons will continue to flourish." she pauses, "...And cloning, however troublesome when it is used, could be of tremendous use. Imagine being able to revive Optimus Prime, and learn from his wisdom, or Straxus and learn from his power, or Starscream and learn from his...His... ... .. His ability to fly." Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "The last is easy. Megatron, for he is a sore loser and would not tolerate his own failure." Monstereo says, "Hmm, thank you, caller. You are very articulate and well informed with your views. It's very refreshing here at KNUJ. Ah, an email was just recieved from user Outrun@AutobotNation.com It reads: 'My favorite clone was Rogue. You got to admit to mech has a lot of style! As for the battle royal, all my credits are on Optimus Prime. He was Da mech.'" ... He pauses and nods off camera. "An anonymous caller has just had this to say..." He lets the scrambled voice air: 'But would Megatron LEARN from said mistake? or would he beat himself up for all time because of it?'" OOC note - Outrun@AutobotNation.com comment is courtesy of Outrun Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "I reply to the other anonymous caller: Megatron has returned repeatedly from the grave, always stronger than he was, always better. I would say that is a good indication of learning from his mistakes and continuously striving to overcome them." Monstereo says, "Ah, so death is the ultimate learning experience?" Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "The first step to eternal life, is death. Let us not forget that it is typically by his own hand-in some way or another-that Megatron or his various selves have died. It took a god to kill him the first time." Monstereo sidenotes, "The opinions expressed on KNUJ open line forum are those of the participents and do not necessarily reflect those of KNUJ network... Now caller, do you think this particular extreme route is for everybody? Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "Murdering one's self? .. Not unless you are directly opposing you and thus standing in the path of victory over your enemies. Then you must deal with yourself swiftly." Monstereo hrms and nods. "We have another anonymous caller to patch in adding their two cents." He airs the disguised call: 'That's an oxy moron. The first step to eternal life is death. The key to eternal life is not dying in the first place. Plus, the only reason Megatron keeps coming back is because Galvatron is too cannon-happy and all the Decepticons are scared they'll be the next victims of Galvatron's childish temper tantrums. They wanted Megatron back because he's WAY too soft......and the Decepticons are more likely to die by an Autobots hand than by their own leader.' OOC note - Anonymous caller is Red Alert Monstereo recieves another datapadd from off camera. "We've just recieved another email from one of our viewers. 'blaster@autobot.gov' writes: 'I think that the future belongs to the tapes. They're way better than clones! They're so disposable when they outlive their usefulness, and they're so easy to make! Soundwave's really got that stuff down, man, like yeah, like. Signed --B.' OOC note - Faked Blaster email courtesy of Soundwave Monstereo scowls. "That's not nice." Monstereo says, "Go back to school, emailing viewer!" Monstereo airs more from the anonymous caller: 'oops....way too soft compared to Galvatron. As far as the decepticons are concerned....the autobots are soft.' OOC note - Red Alert again. Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "Evidently, your other anonymous caller is not an Autobot, or they would know better. No Autobot...All right, very few Autobots I have encountered have wished for the deaths of the Decepticons they combat. Only for the war to end." Monstereo says, "Caller, you raise an interesting issue... Autobots who do wish to kill. That could be an entirely different show in itself. PErhaps an issue KNUJ can cover with it's upcomming series: Interview With An Autobot. From the creative mind of Autobot Jazz." Inquisitra the cleverly disguised says, "I would certainly love to recommend some other guests for you to interview." Monstereo says, "That hotlist of most wanted Autobot interviews is one of KNUJ's online polls. KNUJ always wants to hear from our viewers, what they want to see. Well, our program time is almost up. Again, today's sponsors are Milky Way bar, for when that early morning munchy hits, and Milliways, the restaurant at the end of the Universe. No, we're not just boasting." Monstereo says, "Returning soon to KNUJ, 'Broadcast Makes More Noise And Inappropriate Comments'. And also in development, "The Incomplete Operation with Grim-Repair." KNUJ, we're surprisingly number 1 sometimes."